


You're my thirst in viewfinder

by Romanceisdead69



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanceisdead69/pseuds/Romanceisdead69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween omake, Akihito and his friends visit a palm reader's shop and Akihito gets gifted with a rather naughty little vial of 'love' potion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my thirst in viewfinder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy this Halloween one shot :D
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, explicit Yaoi.

 

**}xXx{**

"Look, look guys - only ¥2000! We gotta do it!"

Akihito and Takato look at each other skeptically as Koh jumps around the small flip sign stand outside a questionable looking shop, trying to convince his friends to drop in for a quick 'palm read' as it's Halloween and he wants to live it to the fullest!

Quite frankly Akihito doesn't mind wasting time here tonight as they've got a party at club Sion to go to because Koh works for one of the biggest financial firms in Japan and really, Akihito is feeling so nervous he could puke. The photographer hasn't seen Asami for weeks, the man having been away on business (and no, phone sex doesn't count as seeing him!) He knows Asami is in fact back today but Akihito downright refuses to be waiting at home like some good little waifu. So he's gonna gatecrash a party at his lovers club instead.

"Ahh, I've always wanted to do something like this!"

Koh beams as he steps into the shop. Takato just tuts in response as he meanders behind a more understanding Akihito, but wants to get going already as he has zero interest in anything that claims to be supernatural - he's only going to the party for his friends and the free booze after all!

Pharaoh Koh the great heads straight to a shelf of shrunken heads, doing impressions and giggling at the many surprising varieties of gruesomely pained looking faces. (And who knew there was such a big market for them anyway?!) While he's busying himself with those, Spiderman and Captain Jack Sparrow hang back a little, Spidey (Akihito) has always loved the weird and wonderful but Takato A.K.A Cap'in Jack is brooding on the free Asahi he could be chugging right now in somewhere considerably less mouldy.

The place is amazing though and besides the shrunken heads there are bewitching 'love' potions galore scattered around (which Akihito is tempted by and hates himself a little for it.) As well as talismans, Ouija boards, scary looking statues of gods and demons, bones, vials of blood, salts, coffin nails, broomsticks and even a well placed cawing crow.

They poke, prod and do impressions of ghosts and ghouls to each other when theres an odd, gruff kind of cackling from the other end of the shop and they all jump, eventually peeking around the corner and seeing a person hunched behind the candle lit counter. They look at each other, finally Akihito pushing Koh forward to ask for the palm reads. He approaches the counter gingerly.

"….Ano….Chotto sumimasen"

The store owner is wearing some sort of cape and looks alike to what can only be described as an old crone, warts and all.

The person quirks an eyebrow at him and leers and Koh is totally miffed, he can't tell whether this is a man or a woman because of the facial hair and he's getting very confused about how he should address the person. He settles for a shaky 'kombanwa' and enquires about the palm reads, the person cackles and scratches their stubbly chin for a moment as he or she observes the boys, the one in from of them and the two still peeking around the corner.

"Che che che…You children sure are interesting! Yes I'll do it for you but! - Answer me this…."

The tension is thick (that is until the persons sneezes suddenly, blowing their nose on the sleeve before turning their attention back to the boys.…)

"Are you ready to face…your destiny?!"

Koh bursts out laughing, not being able to stop even as the mystery hermit sulks at the lack of awe that has met his or her words. The boy slaps his hand down on the counter and holds his stomach still laughing, only stopping when tears fall from his eyes. Eventually, and only when he can't breath anymore Koh huffs out an apology as he wipes his eyes.

"Yeah-yeah! I'm- ha! Naa I mean, I'm really ready…"

The little old person gets up and shuffles out of the room, motioning for Koh to follow him or her all the while mumbling about the lack of respect the kids have for the spirit world these days.

"Little….unts….no resp…..elder…..shit….In…day..."

 

**}xXx{**

After a short wait for Akihito and Takato, where they have nearly run out of things to grimace and shudder at, they hear signs of life again a breathe a sigh of relief.

"…..Ah you really know your shi-I mean, stuff! Ma'am uh - sir!"

The old crone nods a 'hai, hai' and shuffles the boy forward so he or she can point a gnarly finger to the next in line Takato. (And unluckily for Akihito, there's no way he's going to get his palm read for anybody, so -!)

"You! Spiderman, follow!"

The person turns and walks back into the reading room and Akihito gulps, not really scared of the fortune telling but rather the fortune teller.

The room is dimly lit and theres a calm yet electrified atmosphere, the old crone directs him to sit at the table as they busy themselves in the corner of the room, lighting incense and collecting their 'bones' from a dusty shelf which are really knick knacks including a shrivelled toe, scorched barbie head and bottle cap amongst other things. Akihito sits and looks around at the diagrams and iconography lining the walls and wipes his sweaty palms on his spiderman costume, he's unexpectedly nervous.

The crone eventually settles on the chair opposite him and barks out an order to hold out his hands. He does, gingerly and the crone empties the bones onto his open palms, the boy flinches, wanting to gag upon seeing the contents. He asks a timid question.

"I-is this how you do a palm reading? I thought you just had to look at my hand?"

"Kid, that's the oldest scam going! Like you can tell anything from looking at creases in someone's hands! No - this - is what you need. Now blow on them, close your eyes and shake them in your hands seven times with a clear mind then drop them on the table. Go!"

He does after a deep breath, not having any idea why the hell he even came in here any more. Oh yeah, to avoid Asami as much as possible.

He drops them and there's an 'Ahhh…' from the old crone, he's worried.

"You are one who is very lucky. There was a time where your life hung in the balance but. There is one who goes to great lengths to protect you."

The breath catches in his throat, remembering how Asami had taken a bullet - two bullets because of him. He tries to act nonchalant - it's all hocus pocus.

"Mmmmhmmm. You are one who has a very active er. 'Romantic' life."

Akihito blushes.

"But you have been lonely, unfulfilled. You've been neglected lately, he's too busy to pamper you huh?"

Akihito's eyes go wide, choosing to ignore the pampering comment for the moment he checks behind him to make sure Koh and Takato aren't around and looks back, asking in a hushed voice -

"He? H-how did you-?"

"What? Did you three come in here thinking I was an old crook? I'm magic you little shits!"

Akihito laughs shakily and apologises, the crone tutting as he or she rises from the table and heads to the over-flowing shelves in order to route through them and incidentally cause debris to fly everywhere. At one point Akihito thinks he sees a live frog jump from the shelf.

He or she 'che che che's' some more and withdraws, going to Akihito and asking for his hands again - outstretched. He gulps again and holds them out, waiting.

A small vial gets placed in his open hands, an ugly, swirling liquid that has him gasping with shock, the liquid is an ugly brown colour and it seems to have a will of it's own as it flows around the small bottle, pushed along by a non existent breeze.

Super creepy.

The vial is on a thin brown suede cord and he or she instructs the boy to put on under his clothes.

"That's it, it needs to sit close to a beating heart to awaken….Yes, yes, just what you need after so many weeks apart! Mmmm...Now, You and your lover must both take it (orally)…" Akihito blushes some more "…For it to work and I must warn you, depending on both of your desires - anything can happen. People have died before."

"N-no way…"

The awed photographer holds the bottle hanging under his Spidey-suit, he doesn't think Asami would want anything - bad - to happen to him and he doesn't want that for Asami so should he do it?

"Um...What do you mean by-d-desires?"

"Che che che…That would spoil the surprise now, wouldn't it?…Che che che..."

The crone says with a mysterious smile as he or she holds out his or her gnarled hand.

"Right! - That'll be ¥2000 please."

 

**}xXx{**

"Yeah so right - so that er guy? Took my hand in uh, hers and they were all like 'Aaaah! I see you have danger lurking around youuuuuu….' So freaking cool!"

Akihito laughs and nods in agreement as he clutches the tiny vial they lay beneath his spider suit. He's far too embarrassed to admit what really happened with his reading so he'll just nod along to Koh for now. There's no way Akihito will say that he accepted some sort of 'love' potion thinking it was real and he wonders why he's even still wearing it!

The boys are currently stood in the line for club Sion, towards the front after waiting just long enough for Koh to have told his somewhat exaggerated tale of danger and mystery at the pop-up psychic's shop just now. Akihito is nervous, thankful that he has a small eye mask on so he can get in the club before zipping up his suit and disguising himself completely, lest he run into Asami and the man can get a chance to throw Akihito out of his stodgy old club!

They enter eventually, Koh's name and his two "GUEST OF's" ticked off and the breath catches in their throats upon seeing how amazing club Sion looks inside - it's decked out like a baroque manor, there are luxurious gothic halloween themed decorations, grand chandeliers, the staff dressed as scary characters such as frankensteins monster and mummies.

"It's AMAZING!"

Koh shouts, the bustling crowd moving around the boys elegantly. The financial boss is up a head and the new comers greet him, thanking him for the invite as a waiter offers them drinks…

 

**}xXx{**

Meanwhile Asami is in his office, readying himself for an appearance at the party as the client is a personal friend of his. He looks positively regal, black, perfectly fitted trousers as usual but with the addition of a black velvet cape, sumptuous red and gold embroidered vest over a white shirt.

Asami Ryuichi. Vampire king.

He slips in his custom made fangs and turns to Kirishima with a "lets go" and Kirishima grumbles, making Asami laugh. The guard is dressed as a friendly bumblebee.

This is because the private detective the guard had hired months ago to watch the brat had lost the boy today and this, is his punishment. His expression right now is somewhat waspish, thats for sure but Asami is annoyed, pissed even, that after weeks of not seeing his lover due to being away on business he had intended to ask Akihito along tonight and instead he has no idea where the kid is!

After a few moments, he, Kirishima and the incredible Hulk (Suoh) enter the grand main room finally, the head of the company exclaiming immediately and apologising to the boys so he can greet his old friend. They turn, wondering just who could have caught the guys attention all of a sudden and see that there are three tall, imposing figures that have just entered the room. It's Akihito's turn to be alarmed now upon seeing the familiar predator that is his lover and yelps, fastening the mask over his face hurriedly and drawing his friends attention.

"Hey, you ok Aki?"

"Ah me? Ye-yeah! Lu-lets go to the bar and grab some more drinks!"

They walk through the crowd to the bar, thankfully not having to pass too close to Asami (who is looking as hot as hell by the way) and his goons. the photographers heart though is pounding hard and he thinks it quite exciting that he's here like this, in Sion. Gatecrashing a party and Ignoring his lover as if they were complete strangers. (It's making him a little horny and he feels the thrill, like he wants to flirt with other people knowing Asami is right there!)

Hnng.

Akihito stops that train of thought right there though - it wouldn't do to get hard while he's wearing a skin tight suit!

"…Ah Asami! How the devil are you - should I say how are you m'lord?" Hahaha

"Kawasaki, how are you?"

They exchange pleasantries, Kawasaki dressed as the headless horseman, pumpkin under his arm and he regales his friend of tales from the financial world (unaware Asami would have already heard everything, courtesy of his spies.) He gets bored as Kawasaki animatedly tells a tale of an investor friend of theirs, having just lost everything and taking the choice to commit a family suicide and perhaps Asami should be listening with a little more feigned interest and false sympathy than he currently is. But.

And quite the butt it is…

For his eyes have just wondered to the bar where a slim, svelte, young and beautiful figure stands, tight ass in skin tight garishly coloured red and blue lycra and hips swaying unconsciously as the mystery person chats animatedly with friends.

Friends he recognises.

He looks again at that ass, legs, waist, slim back and eventually toned shoulders and arms before he huffs out a private laugh. Of course the only person that would draw his attention tonight would be his little brat of a lover. How beautifully typical of him to ditch his tail only to show up secretly and gatecrash a party that he had been invited to anyway.

Asami makes his apologies to Kawasaki and heads over, still salivating at the sight of that pert, peach like ass and how that costume could be painted on Akihito's very skin. He growls low, just in the very back of his throat as the most primal of arousal stirs in his belly and he curses men and woman alike for daring to look upon his Akihito with their unworthy eyes.

The man slides up the the bar silently, smirking at the obvious slump in Akihito's shoulders as he eyes a fresh beer before him, his friends trying to goad him into taking his mask off in order to drink.

"What the hell dude, aren't you hot in that thing?! Just take it off!..."

Asami leans in ever so slightly, wanting to smell up close the fear as the boy realises just who is beside him as he seems to be trying oh so hard to remain anonymous. The man waits for a tentative hand to reach out and grab the beer bottle before saying:

"Gentlemen, I'm sorry to intrude…"

 

**}xXx{**

Akihito stands awkwardly as hell over by the door in Asami's office as the man strolls across the room to lean against his desk. He crosses his legs and lights a cigar, observing his visitor closely and staring at him with barely concealed lust.

"…So, what's your name? This isn't a masquerade so feel free to take the mask off."

Spiderman just shakes his head and looks around curiously. It's the first time he's been in here so he would love to look around. He's really pissed though that Asami thinks he's someone else now though, the man having asked to 'borrow Spiderman' for a moment after sneaking up behind him and the guys at the bar.

"Well aren't you a quiet one, don't be shy it's just you and me in here. Lets get to know each other a little shall we? Would you like a drink?"

Akihito shakes his head again, pouting underneath his mask as jealousy eats away at his heart like a cancer. How could Asami invite a stranger into his office like this?

He turns and makes his way along the shelves that line the room, the white mesh covering his eyes casting a whitewashed vision of the many books and ornaments his hand reaches up to touch gently. His fingers run along the many items curiously, affectionately and drawing Asami's amused gaze. He takes one last inhale of his cigar and stubs it out before moving to the boy before him (because seriously, those little round butt cheeks look good enough to eat.)

He sidles up behind the smaller man, reaching his arms out to first place a larger hand beside one of Akihito's covered, smaller ones. The other slipping around his waist.

Trapped.

He leans down to whisper wickedly in the boys ear.

"You're beautiful, did you know? I was watching you out there."

The smaller form physically tenses in his arms and he could easily laugh as the boy obviously huffs, turning around indignantly but still refusing to speak. Instead he pushes at the mans chest.

Said man catching the slim wrists easily.

"Why are you fighting me? Didn't you come in here with me for this? Knowing what would happen?…"

The figure shakes his head and hastily tries to back away.

Foolish.

Asami cages him in more, now with his body pressing the smaller figure into the book shelf and he hears a shallow, shaky breath from the disguised form.

"Don't be a tease, I know just what you want. Here?"

He squeezes the little bulge steadily forming beneath the spider suit and the from grabs at the hand and hits Asami's chest, breaths panicked and upset.

"Just relax."

The boy bites his lips, tears threatening to spill as he feels the betrayal right to his core. Asami. How could he?

The man nuzzles the boys neck, huskily whispering in his ear.

"…Akihito..."

The figure stops as does Asami's hands while he relishes in the surprise displayed through the boys body language. There are a couple of beats before the figure finally reveals himself as he unzips the back of his mask most inelegantly and slides it down his face - revealing his very own fiery eyed, bratty photographer.

"You knew it was me?!"

"Hn."

"All along?!"

"Hn."

"Why didn't you just sa-"

Asami kisses Akihito, not being able to resist him now he has the boy cornered like this. His custom made fangs nip at the boys tongue and lips, making him moan as an appreciative hand spurs the boy on by caressing him through the suit.

"…And miss out seeing you get all worked up?"

"I, I thought..."

Akihito looks away, his hands still clenched on Asami's crimson vest as he blushes through the embarrassment.

"You think I would betray you?"

Akihito is speechless but yes. Yes he wants to shout. of course you'd cheat on me - because you're Asami! He stares at his lover, eyes wide and shining as he feels both the guilt of daring to doubt Asami and the feeling he just can't seem to shake as really, he fears the man would cheat if given half the chance.

"You doubt me."

It wasn't a question, Asami reads Akihito's face and the naked emotion displayed there loud and clear. The man seems thoughtful for a moment, maybe even sad before his eyes take on a more sinister air, the white of his eyes taking over as he smirks. A deadly, sexy smirk that is full of dark and wicked promises. He regards Akihito for a moment before pushing away from the bookshelves to walk back to his desk.

"Get undressed."

Akihito sags against the wall slightly, staring at Asami's back. Worried.

"W-wh…y?"

"You'll have to be punished for underestimating me. Undress. Now."

As Asami walks around his desk, busying himself in a draw full off mystery clinking and clanking objects, Akihito fidgets nervously, biting his lip in worry. He feels a little too raw to be doing this with him right now, he wonders how quickly he could unlock the door and make a run for it.

Akihito must have spaced out, staring at the door for a few seconds because the next thing he knows, Asami is before him, breath ruffling his blond hair as the man observes his prey.

"Why aren't you naked yet?"

There's a clang as the cuffs and chains Asami was holding drop to the floor momentarily while Asami flips Akihito round and marches him over to the deep red velvet drapes, his cape gliding behind him with the swift movement. The window is open and the heavy curtains sway slightly as Akihito shivers. Both from the October chill and from the nerves of being at Asami's mercy.

"Asam-"

"Don't talk."

Asami heads back across the room to get the shackles, leaving a disheartened mate behind.

"'m sorry…"

A little voice says and causes Asami to still his movements for a moment, the shackles and chains clinking softy as they dangle from his hands.

"Why are you sorry Akihito?"

"I didn't mean to not trust you, it's. It's just…."

Asami smiles and settles behind Akihito, unzipping the back of the spidey suit gently.

"Thank you. But that's not letting you off the hook kid."

He slides the suit off of Akihito's shoulders and down to his waist to free up the boys arms and hooks the shackles over the curtain pole. Cuffing Akihito's wrists before flipping the boy round and purring appreciatively at his flushed face and bright, alarmed eyes. (Not to mention the taught chest and pink, erect nipples as Akihito is forced onto his tip toes, barely able to reach the floor while standing defencelessly in the cold but gentle breeze.)

The man slides finger tips over Akihito's bare chest, pausing when they hit an unexpected necklace. A suede cord which leads to a clear vial, filled with a swirling, eerie liquid the colour of the freshest blood.

"What's this?"

Akihito opens his eyes and blinks in confusion, his back having been arched and his head thrown back in a futile attempt to stay as far away as possible from Asami.

"H-huh? Oh…um…tonight we, we went to a psychic's place and I had a…a reading and…"

"And?"

"I got given this - it's..." Akihito blushes bright red as he thinks through the words in his head. "…It's 'sposed to um - our um. Desire."

Asami quirks a very interested eyebrow.

"Really? My kawaii Akihito picked up a magic aphrodisiac?"

"No! Don't be a dumba - I mean, I-I dunno."

"Hm. Sounds interesting, be good and open wide."

"NO! We're sposed to both d-drink it so I'll drink half. You drink half."

Asami 'hrmphs' and uncorks the vial, pouring the now richly coloured crimson liquid down Akihito's willing throat. Just half though. He withdraws it and asks the boy if he feels anything. Akihito thinks for a second before he shakes his head, feeling a little (a lot) disappointed that he just got swindled for ¥2000 by some old dude (or lady.)

Asami steps back slightly and regards his Akihito with a fond smirk before swigging the rest of the bottle, drinking it down before he shrugs, just about to tease the boy for falling for an age old 'love potion' scam when all of a sudden he lurches forward, pain exploding throughout his entire body causing him to grunt and fall to a crouch.

"A-ASAMI?!"

Akihito rattles his chains, trying desperately to reach his lover as the man breathes heavily from the floor. His eyes are wide open and he is clenching his jaw in agony as veins all over his face and body pulse with a surge of unworldly power. His pupils flickering between a burning amber and luminous gold as he growls fiercely though the pain.

"ASAMI?! ASAMI ARE YOU OK?! ASAMI PLEASE!"

Eventually, all is still and the man calms, blinking a couple of times as if the past few moments never happened at all and he gets smoothly to his feet to walk - no, glide, to his Akihito. The predator looking down at his prey with glowing golden eyes.

"A-Asami, are you ok? As-"

"Never better. I'm just fine..."

He prowls around the boy, taking in every millimetre of that delectable looking body.

"The same can't be said for you though."

He smiles, baring his sharp fangs and with a hiss the man strikes, ripping the clothes suddenly from Akihito's defenceless body and leaving him just in the cheap jockstrap he had been wearing under his Spiderman costume. The boy gasps, chest rising and falling with terrified, rushed breaths as he struggles to keep his cool and he can't help but notice his body is starting to heat up unbearably in reaction to his mates close proximity.

A scorchingly hot hand finds its way to his cheek, cradling his face and lifting it gently up to Asami and it's then the breath actually catches in the boy's throat upon seeing the rich, deep colour of Asami's irises and how they seem to glow.

So beautiful.

He takes in the rest of Asami's person, his hair, how it is quaffed, slicked back like he should be in some renaissance painting, his skin seems to radiate heat but he seems a lot paler somehow and the costume fangs - to Akihito's surprise and horror, seem sharper, deadlier.

Sexier.

"Asam-i! What, what happened...to you?"

Asami just laughs then, richly and indulgently as he leans down to lick the pale, enticing column before him. Akihito's jugular vein pulses rapidly beneath his tongue and lips as he drags his fangs over the fragile, almost translucent and unmarked skin - before they plunge in completely.

Akihito's eyes go wide in unadulterated shock as Asami's fangs break his skin and he bites so deeply into the boys flesh. The prisoner gasps, moaning immediately at the unknown pleasure that begins to coarse through his body from that one spot.

"Ah! Asami you y- nhah! You're a va-ah! a Vampire?!"

All he can think of is that Asami is actually drinking his blood and that he's going to die! But -"Ah! F…fuck!…." It feels so good. So good that if this is how he is going to die, Akihito thinks it would't be so bad. He arches his already strained body even more to unconsciously open himself up to this beast, begging for something, anything, just anything that will carry on this pleasure that he's already feeling so deeply.

But Asami only withdraws, licking lovingly over the wound to heal it before he straightens up to make a show of licking his bloody lips for an unbearably aroused Akihito. The boy whimpers, his hips swaying ever so lightly as his erect member grows, threatening to poke out of the top of his waist-band any second now.

In one swift movement Asami rips the flimsy fabric from Akihito's hips, freeing his now leaking member and making the boy cry out as his whole body is finally revealed.

The feast laid out before Asami.

The vampire lifts the beautiful boy effortlessly, his strength has always been overwhelming and surprising but now the man just steadies Akihito with a hand on the small of his back, his captives legs spread eagled either side of Asami as the man licks his lips, tongue playing around his sharp fangs before he plunges into the soft flesh around Akihito's nipples. The other hand playing naughtily around Akihito's fluttering hole as the boy dangles helplessly in his restraints.

"Ah! Hah ah! Asami! You-you're dri-why?!"

Akihito can't help but stare wide eyed at his lover as the man slurps blood so seductively from the boy's chest before drawing away, swirling his tongue around the wound and making it heal again before actually biting into a pink, tender nipple and making Akihito moan in sheer ecstasy.

"...Delicious. You're delicious Akihito."

The wicked man moves down the boys body, nipping lightly at the skin and dragging his fangs across it making his captive go crazy, arching his hips up like he isn't thinking at all about how scary it is to have those fangs so close to his arousal. But oh, how good it feels to experience Asami, like this.

"Asami, m-more, suck me more. Please! Suck me dry!"

The man hums against Akhito's thigh as he kisses the flesh, trying to debate which part would be the most delectable part to sample next. He nuzzles right into the boy's soft inner thigh, licking the sensitive skin next to his balls and making the prisoners member quiver with excitement.

He breaks the skin once more, drinking deeply from the only one who can satisfy his hunger.

"AH Asami! So hnh hn-AH!"

Akihito comes then, semen shooting onto his pale toned stomach which Asami licks up slowly, hands now cupping the boys ass and squeezing and Akihito really wishes the man wouldn't do that. It's awakening his arousal again and making his body shudder uncontrollably as the aphrodisiac still surges relentlessly through his veins.

Asami cleans his captive, tongue coming close to but never touching Akihito's now throbbing member and the boy moans, trying to uncontiously shift his hips towards the mans mouth. The cruel beast just laughs though and in a swift motion, breaks the chains binding Akihito effortlessly and causing the curtain pole to crash to the floor. His shackles are still attached to his wrists as he is effortlessly carried over to the desk by Asami where the shivering photographer gets deposited onto his back, his hands seized and restrained above his head as Asami finally reveals what Akihito has been waiting for.

The boy stares down past his body to were Asami stands, fangs bared and arousal standing ferircely to attention as it glistens with pearls of liquid at it's tip. Akihito whimpers, his hips already moving hungrily in invitation as he arches his back and his neck as he moans Asami's name wantonly, mewling it. Will he just fuck him already?!

Yes.

The boy chokes out a deeply felt cry of pleasure he feels right down to his soul as the demon thrusts into his body. He feels the scorching heat coarse through his veins and doesn't immediately register the well practiced lips of his lover moving above his own and the invading tounge until he catches itself in another moan, his body tumbling through the overwhelmingly stimulating sensations.

Asami's thrusts become wild, untamed then as he fucks Akihito with everything he's got. The boy barely managing to breathe as his lover ravishes and ravages his body, pounding him into the heavy mahogany desk. The mans fangs bare down one final time as his teeth sink into the boys neck, jaw clamped around the tender flesh as he fucks them both to completion.

Akihito screams, it could be a scream of pure terror as it's so desperate - and perhaps he is terrified, after all.

That he could ever want or need someone as much as he wants and needs Asami.

 

**}xXx{**

There's a knock at the door as a yellow and black hand pops a bag of fresh clothes for the both of them around it, Kirishima not daring to peek in on his employers private time with his waifu. Asami chuckles, taking the bag and looking back to Akihito where he lay on the couch.

It had been a very weird evening the man thinks as he observes the paler than usual boy sleeping soundly. They had taken some Aphrodisiac and something. Something that Asami can't quite put his finger on had happened.

All he knew is that when he had come round (Akihito laying on top of him as they lay passed out on the floor naked) is that he felt fantastic. Invigorated. Looked like shit though.

He had cut his lips on the 'custom' made fangs he had paid stupid amounts of money for and his hair was a ruffled mess, the curtain pole on his grand window lay smashed to pieces on the floor and there appear to be large chucks ripped out of his desk.

Not to mention that both of their halloween costumes have also somehow been ripped to shreds and now lay haphazardly dotted around the room.

Well, regardless of those minor issues….

Asami thinks (as he's observing his little lover shift enticingly, mumbling his name over on the couch in his sleep) that this, wasn't a bad halloween at all.

**The End!**


End file.
